1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to synchronizing a video stream and a secondary audio stream and more specifically to providing a user an ability to dynamically synchronize the video stream and the secondary audio stream utilizing a phone line and/or a digital device.
2. Introduction
Sports fans can view or listen to live or prerecorded sporting events on televisions, radios, desktop computers, laptops, smartphones, tablets and other digital devices. A television can simultaneously deliver a video stream and an audio stream of a sporting event to a viewer. Fans often view games on televisions in their homes and other places such as sports bars, restaurants, waiting rooms and airports. When a sports fan views a sporting event on a television set in their home or other private setting, such as an office, the fan can hear and watch the game, creating a pleasant viewing experience. In a sports bar or other setting with a lot of background noise, it can be difficult for a fan to hear the audio stream of the sporting event, preventing the fan from completely enjoying the sports game.
A sports fan can view a game broadcast on television while receiving the corresponding audio from a secondary device such as a radio, phone or mobile device. However, the video stream can be considerably delayed, such as 10 seconds or more compared to the secondary audio stream, making an unpleasant viewing experience.